broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KRTV
http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=1 edit History KRTV began tv broadcasts in Great Falls, Montana, on June 27, 1958. That same day, high winds destroyed its broadcasting antenna, and the station was off the air until October 5, 1958.[1] The station was primarily an NBC affiliate with some ABC programming. When KFBB-TV took on a primary ABC affiliation in February 1966, KRTV started carrying CBS programming; it replaced KFBB as part of the Skyline Network (now the MTN). Over the next ten years KRTV offered more and more of CBS and less and less of NBC; the amount of CBS programming exceeded that of NBC in the summer of 1969, which meant that KRTV was now a primary affiliate of CBS-and still is. The station became a full-time CBS affiliate in 1976, when KTCM (now KTVH in Helena) expanded its coverage to become (until 1986) the default NBC affiliate in a large part of Montana, including Great Falls. KRTV's programming is also seen on KXLH-LP channel 25 in Helena -- programming is similar to KRTV's schedule, other than local ads and weather segments. For many years, KXLH was a semi-satellite of sister station KXLF-TV in Butte, but in 2005 KRTV became its parent station. KRTV offers The CW on its digital signal and is known as Great Falls CW. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=2 edit Personalities http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=3 edit Current News Personalities KRTV/KXLH News Anchors *'Heath Heggem': 5:30 and 10:00 Weekday News Anchor/Assistant News Dirctor *'Katie Stukey': 5:30 and 10:00 Weekday News Anchor *'Tyler Mickelson': Morning Weekday News Anchor *'Shannon Newth': Morning Weekday News Anchor *'Angela Douglas': Noon Weekday News Anchor *'Ashley Korslien': 5:30 and 10:00 Weekend News Anchor KRTV/KXLH General Assignment Reporters *'Kay Rossi' *'Alex Grub' *'Marnee Banks': Montana This Morning - Community Spotlight KRTV/KXLH STORMTracker Weather Team *'Fred Pfeiffer': Chief Meteorologist *'Shannon Newth': Morning Weather *'Ed McIntosh': Noon Meteorologist KRTV/KXLH Sports *'Richie Melby': Sports Director *'Greg Smith': Weekend Sports Anchor/Sports Reporter Northern Ag Network *'Farm and Ranch reports on Montana This Morning and Noon News Monday-Friday' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=4 edit Notable Staff *Christine Chen, CEO of Chen Communications and an Emmy award winning journalist started her reporting career at KRTV. *'Matt Morrison', Fox Sports Net, worked here for a time. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=5 edit Translators *Big Sandy — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K13OQ K13OQ] *Boulder — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K10HD K10HD] *Browning — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K09HB K09HB] *Brusett — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K06EB K06EB] *Checkerboard — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K07KD K07KD] *Chinook — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K63AR K63AR] *Conrad — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K08DT K08DT] *Dodson — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K10FC K10FC] *East Glacier — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K10MK K10MK] *Fort Benton — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K07AL K07AL] *Fort Peck — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K51BA K51BA] *Glasgow — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K09HY K09HY] *Grassrange — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K07OZ K07OZ] *Hinsdale — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K05IZ K05IZ] / [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K10JK K10JK] *Joplin — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K48AI K48AI] *Lewistown — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K45CS K45CS ''(Class-A)] *Loma — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K07AB '''K07AB'] *Loring — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K09JG K09JG] *Malta — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K13GP K13GP] *Roy — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K11HN K11HN] *Saco — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K12FB K12FB] *Shelby — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K08DQ K08DQ] *Stanford — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K07AV K07AV] *Sweetgrass — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K61BZ K61BZ] *Tampico — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K57AJ K57AJ] *Turner / Hogeland — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K66BZ K66BZ] *Valier — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K11GA K11GA] *Whitewater — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K11GX K11GX] *Winifred — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K07OA K07OA] *Zortman — [http://www.fcc.gov/fcc-bin/tvq?call=K46BX K46BX] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=6 edit Call sign history Further information: KATVThe KRTV callsign was originally used for a UHF station on Channel 17 in Little Rock, Arkansas, affiliated with both CBS and NBC, that was Arkansas' first TV station when it signed on in 1953. However, it went off the air a year later as VHF stations KARK-TV and KTHV were preparing to take its network affiliations. The local ABC affiliate, KATV (previously of Pine Bluff), then moved to Little Rock and took over its studio until it burned down in 1957. Coincidentally, KRTV isn't the only station in Great Falls whose callsign was once used in Arkansas; its competitor KLMN bears the original call letters of Fort Smith station KFTA-TV. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=7 edit News/station presentation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=8 edit Morning Newscast titles *''Today In Montana'' (1958-????) *''Montana This Morning'' (2005-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=9 edit Noon Newscast titles *''The Noon News'' (1960s-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=10 edit Evening Newscast titles *''Montana's News Station'' (1993-present) *''The 5:30 News'' *''The 10:00 News'' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=11 edit Weekend Newscast titles *''The Weekend Edition 5:30 and 10:00 News'' (????-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=12 edit Weather titles *''Storm Tracker Weather'' (2005-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=13 edit Station slogans *''Coverage You Can Count On'' (????-2005) *''Fair. Accurate. To the point.'' (2005-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=14 edit News opening http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=15 edit References #'^' [1] Guide to the KRTV Papers at the University of Montana http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KRTV&action=edit&section=16 edit External links *KRTV Official site *KXLH Official site *Great Falls CW *Query the FCC's TV station database for KRTV **Query the FCC's TV station database for KXLH-LP **KXLH *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KRTV-TV